


Twerk like an Egyptian

by Director_DZ



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Director_DZ/pseuds/Director_DZ
Summary: Queen of Sheba's newest scam Requires a certain Pharaoh's aid.(Contains Brain Drain, hourglass expansion, and assnosis)
Kudos: 14





	Twerk like an Egyptian

"Are you sure t-this is necessary?!" Nitocris half stammered, half barked at her companion. "I-it seems wholly unbecoming of a pharaoh!"

"Nonsense, nonsense!" The fluffy eared Queen of Sheba giggled, patting her companion on the shoulders. "This is perfectly proper, yes yes!"

"But-"

"It's just a few *regal* pictures, mm?" Sheba circled around her target like a hyperactive shark. "Perfect for building your image and showing everyone what a proper and *commanding* Pharaoh you really are~"

"Mmnn..." Nitocris didn't look entirely convinced. "I suppose it might do some good..."

"Plus." Sheba leaned in, dropping her voice down to a conspiratorial whisper. "I bet Master will like them too!"

"Wha-!" The young Pharaoh's face turned beet red, and she swiped at the other woman with her staff. "That has nothing to do with anything!" She yelled, before quickly striking a pose. "Will this work?"

"Fufufu~" Ears twitching, Sheba got the device that she'd 'borrowed' from Da Vinci's workshop out, happy to ignore her companion's sudden attitude shift if it got her what she wanted. "Perfect! Perfect! So much *presence*. You're the picture of Egyptian style!"

Nitocris's face heated up again as the compliments started to roll in. "You-you'd better not be making fun of me! M-mocking a Pharaoh is un-unacceptable!" Her staff shook slightly, though more with nerves than with rage.

"Relaaax~" The infamously beautiful queen soothed her, configuring her 'camera'. Nearly there now! "No mockery! You look great~ Now why don't you lift that skirt a bit and show us the goods, yeah?"

The Pharaoh froze. "Eh?" She squeaked.

Her answer was the smile of a deviant. "Those divine thighs of yours, yeah?" Sheba giggled. "Your mighty hips from heaven! Come on," she said, her eyes glinting dangerously. "Think of all your competition. Some of the Heroic Spirits in Chaldea walk around practically naked! You've got to bring your A game if you want Master to notice you!"

Nito's eyes danced nervously down to her skirt. It wouldn't be much to give up... And there really were much more exposed servants...

"Go for it! Show some Pharaoh pride!"

R-right! A Pharaoh must be bold! She swallowed and firmed her resolve, quickly reaching Duran and stripping her skirt away, trying not to blush even harder has her backside became even more exposed.

"Glorious~" Sheba whispered.

"Don't tease!" Nitocris snapped, her old fire rushing back. "J-just take your pictures already!"

"Nyaha, I'm on it, I'm on it!" The Queen raised her 'camera'. "Say Camels!"

"Cam-?"

FLASH

"Mmmmahh?" A strange feeling filled Nito's head as the flash faded from her eyes. An odd fog, making her thoughts all cloudy and sticky. Something was different. Her chest felt oddly heavy, and her hips felt... bigger?

"Wait," she managed, blinking slowly. "Wha-"

FLASH

"Aaaaahhhhhaaa~" She trailed off with a giggle. What had she been saying? She couldn't remember. Her head felt so thick...

The sound of something ripping drew her easily snatched attention downwards, towards her chest. Her top had ripped open, spilling out her big boobies for the world to see, and she just couldn't think what was odd about this picture. She pursed her lips, trying to puzzle it out. The answer was on the top of her tongue...!

Then someone smacked her jiggly ass and broke her train of thought into pieces. "One more should do it. Look back over here Pharaoh!"

She turned and saw-

FLASH

"Ooooooohhhhh..." Nito sighed pleasantly as her struggling brain gave up the ghost and dissolved into paste, giggling when the leftover thoughts were sent straight to her chest and ass, plumping them up even further. Spirals filled her eyes completely, and a wide smile spread over her face, not a care, or thought, left in her head.

"Fufu, much better!" Sheba danced on the spot, sharing a grin with her mindless model. "Look at you, all confident now that your worries have gone away! Nyaha, you're super welcome! You don't mind that I used this new mystic code to swap your stats, right?" She brandished her 'camera' with eager pride. "I just took all your intelligence points and made them sexy points instead. You can say if you want me to put them back~"

The pumped-up Pharaoh just giggled.

"Fufu, I thought not~" Snickering, the Queen leaned in and gave the girl another good snack on the ass, drawing a pleased yelp from her subject and sending her buttocks jiggling ask over again. "Why would you? You're definitely way happier as a cute little Butt Slut, sent you?" She glanced down. "Well, maybe not *little*..."

She smirked at her own joke and, unable to help herself, snatched up a maker pen, leaning down to scrawl a quick message on her model's behind. 'Fat Ass Butt Slut'. "There~" she purred, "now there won't be any confusion!"

Quite why she thought there would be was left unsaid.

"Fufufu, this is my best scheme ever~" Sheba crowed happily as she jumped back into place and started taking pictures. "Not only do I grant your wish for more confidence - I can make a ton of money off the snapshots! I'll save so many camels~! Oh, you're going to be such a big help, Nito! Now shake that fat ass and show the world how big a butt slut you really are!"

How could the Queen of the Nile possibly resist such a request?

Grasping her staff, mindless smile still plastered all over her face, the Pharaoh didn't hesitate to follow the order that sunk into her mesmerically empty mind.

She started to dance. It was slow at first, bouncing up and down, shaking her money maker from side to side, but soon her routine began to take off. She dropped down into a couch, her big butt almost bouncing on the floor as she began to twerk, hips gyrating to some hypnotic rhythm only she could hear. Then she was up and twirling around her staff, grinding her ass up against it like a professional pole dancer. She shimmied to the left, then she shimmied to the right, her plump behind swaying all the way. Every step was a dance move, all too show off her best, most defining feature - to show the world how big a butt slut she really was!

And Sheba didn't miss a second of it, snapping pictures all the while. "Ohhhh... Yeeeahhh... That's the stuff! Fufu, you're so great at this! It's like you were destined to be a butt slut all along! Shake that junky trunk!" She looked up smiling. "These pictures are going to be-"

Bounce

The beautiful queen blinked. What had she been saying? The thought had just popped right out of her head. Something about how good Nito looked shaking her-

Shake

\- her... her...

Sheba's brow wrinkled as she frowned, her eyes still locked on the dancing Pharaoh in front of her. Something was wrong. She'd been thinking diverging, and then-

Boing

"Huuuhhh..." the Queen sighed, worries drifting out of her fluffy ears. Watching Nitocris dancing really was relaxing. So easy to enjoy. Just watch that ass

Sway

She felt a wet patch on her chest as her jaw began to go slack, but that seemed so unimportant next to watching another

Shimmy

The sound of more tearing cloth reached the Queen's ears as her top and panties gave way, but that meant nothing compared to that beautiful

Grind

A wide smile settled over Sheba's face, and as spirals began to turn in her eyes, she dimly wondered if her prototype mystic code might have started an uncontrollable problem for Chaldea...

TWERK

And then whatever was left of her mind flooded out of her head and fed her growing curves instead.

Soon, there were two wonderfully endowed dancing butt sluts dancing in the room, sharing a pole, grinding against one another, grinning mindlessly all the while. And depending on how things went next, before long many more might join them...


End file.
